


Literally Dy(e)ing

by mercutiglo



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Jane and Levi are assholes who pull mean pranks on their friend.





	Literally Dy(e)ing

David wasn't expecting that when he allowed Jane and Levi into Ryan's apartment in the middle of the day they were actually going to do something. They seemed very nice, just wanted to chat, seemed a little odd because they didn't usually do things like that, but overall it wasn't anything very out of the usual.

 

The next morning when Ryan woke David up by screaming, that was a little more unusual.

 

Ryan was in the shower, and screaming. David would've burst in, but the door was locked. "Ryan, are you okay?" He yelled through the door.

 

"I, uh, yup! Just fine!" His voice sounded strained, and David rolled his eyes. The question had been more instinctual and rhetorical than intentional.

 

"Oh yeah? Then why are you screaming? People who are just fine don't scream in the shower, Ryan. People who are getting murdered scream in the shower. Is there a spider? Seriously what's wrong?"

 

He heard the water turn off, and a lot of shuffling around. The sounds of bottles dropping on the floor and Ryan swearing was all that David could hear, so clearly he wasn't dying, but he was still confused. "I'm not opening the door, but I do have a question for you."

 

David was confused by the fact that he phrased it as a request, but went with it. "I mean, okay? What? Just open the door, this'll be easier if you literally just open the door, Ryan."

 

"Did Jane and/or Levi come by yesterday?"

 

David blinked, blindsided by the question. What did that have to do with anything? "What? I mean, yeah?"

 

"Why did they come by?"

 

"Levi had some sort of questions about security measures when it came to shipments, Jane seemed like she just wanted to be conversational and get to know me, I'm really worried about why this is a problem."

 

"Did either of them go to the bathroom at any point?"

 

David rolled his eyes, trying the door handle again. "I don't know, I wasn't paying that much attention to their every action, Ry. What's wrong? Just open the door."

 

He heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the door. "I will only open the door if you absolutely 100 percent promise not to laugh."

 

"I mean.... I don't know what's wrong so I mean, probably can't 100 percent promise, but I'll try my best."

 

"That mean's you're gonna laugh."

 

"No it doesn't! I just said I'm gonna try my best to not laugh! Come on Ryan, I'm sure you're fine and there's nothing to even laugh about."

 

The door clicked unlocked, and Ryan opened it a crack. David pushed the door open a little bit, not trying to be pushy and open it too fast, but not letting him change his mind completely. As he opened it, behind the door stood Ryan, standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nothing really looked out of the ordinary except for....

 

"I'm not saying I'm unobservant, but your hair is usually pink, right? I didn't make that up?"

 

Ryan glared at him, not appreciating the attitude with which he had said it. "I swear to god if you laugh, I will kill you and then there won't be a head of security to investigate your murder and I'll get away with it."

 

"I don't appreciate how much thought you've put into that."

 

"Actually Jane and Levi have been the ones to threaten it before, it's quite concerning to hear it from them, I spared you most of the details too." David gulped, which made Ryan laugh, before he remembered the state of his hair. "Okay but I can't leave like this. Too many people talk to me when I don't want them to anyways, this is just asking for attention."

 

David thought for a second, trying to pick his next words in a way that was very, very careful of how they came out. "Ryan. Your hair is usually pink. And this is asking for attention? People will just think you're changing it up a bit! Or.... That they sent you the wrong color dye!" Ryan glared blankly at David, unamused by his jokes. "Ry, honey, it'll be fine! It looks great don't worry about it!"

 

"See, but here's the thing. If I go to work and see Jane and Levi -"

 

"Levi doesn't even work with you though."

 

"Yeah you can tell that to him. But if they see that my hair is literally blue, they'll know they got me and I will never hear the end of this. Ever." He went over and turned the water back on. "Also I'm stealing some of your shampoo to try and get this out."

 

"Yeah go ahead. Okay but isn't putting in the effort to get rid of it just letting them win? You're just proving to them that it bothered you, and then you have to go to all the extra effort. They're just trying to get a rise out of you, so just flaunt it and then you beat them." David turned the water off, and grabbed another towel from the rack and started drying off Ryan's hair. When he uncovered Ryan's face again, he was still making an angry pouty face, which just made David laugh more. "Come on, it looks great." He kissed Ryan briefly, as a way to try and reassure him that he wasn't lying. 

 

Ryan accepted the kiss before pushing him out of the bathroom to finish his shower and get ready for the rest of the day. David laughed as Ryan slammed the door closed, but could hear him mumbling behind the door. 

 

David went about the rest of his morning a little earlier than usual since he had been awoken by Ryan's screaming, starting some coffee and making himself some toast. He was watching the news on his phone when he heard Ryan pad into the kitchen. Ryan's muttering behind the bathroom door must have been accepting what David had said about it looking good, because he obviously went over it again to make the blue even brighter. It matched his scrubs way better than David had anticipated, and it made him smile. Ryan was begrudging in his response smile, still apparently not 100% sold on the new hair, but accepting it anyways. Blue wasn't the easiest color to get out of pink hair in the first place. "Did you make coffee? I think I'm running late now," he said as he looked down at his watch. 

 

"Yeah, it's in the coffee pot." Ryan grabbed a travel mug so that he could take it with him, and David got up and went over to grab Ryan's waist from behind while he did so. "You know, I really do like your pink hair, but this blue hair is also a real good look on you, hon," he said, bringing one hand up to play with it. It was so much softer than Ryan's hair usually was, which David didn't think was possible, because freshly dyed hair is some of the softest ever. Maybe Ryan didn't actually dye his hair? "And it's somehow even softer." He brought his other hand up from Ryan's waist to play his hair. 

 

When Ryan turned around, he had one eyebrow raised. His eyebrows had mostly managed to escape the blue, but along the edges he could see the hint of purple that came from not mixing the two colors enough. "Are you done?"

 

David pressed another kiss to Ryan's lips. "Now I am. Have a good day at work, and remember - Don't let them think they've won. Your hair looks amazing and even if they think it was a funny prank, it looks good." Ryan rolled his eyes and left. As soon as the door closed, he picked up his phone and called Jane. 

 

"Hey David, how's it going?"

 

"Really?"

 

There was a long pause. "I, uh.... Really what?"

 

"Look, don't be mean, he literally screamed this morning okay?"

 

"I.... Did not think he was that attached to his pink hair."

 

"Yeah he was freakin' out pretty bad, so don't be mean to him, and more importantly, don't do this again. At least to him, okay?"

 

"Yeah I gue...."

 

"Jane?"

 

"He actually looks really good with blue hair gotta go thanks for the heads up David byeeeeeeeee"

 

As soon as the phone clicked, he laughed. And then he started to wonder how good Ryan would look with other colors of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I thought of it about two hours ago on the way home from Target and literally wrote it in that time after eating a lot of pretzels and cheese. (This also means lmk if there are any errors.)
> 
> Please kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoyed this fic, I've got another Eos 10 fic goin up probably tonight and more good good fanfic content goin up throughout the rest of November bc this is what I'm writing instead of a novel (mostly).
> 
> Bonus note I wanna let everyone who has ever commented on one of my fics know that I love you with all my heart and soul I don't often respond to comments because I'm busy screaming about someone liking a thing I wrote and not knowing what to say in response but I just wanna say thank you


End file.
